


You Got Me Lovestruck

by Sunshinecackle



Series: When The Rabbit Cried The Fox Came Running, But Not To Help [1]
Category: The Babysitter (2017)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, Age Difference, Cole is two years younger than Max here, Gay, Ghost!Max AU, Gore, M/M, Nudity, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: A collection of ten little music inspired drabbles for my favorite ship from The Babysitter.





	You Got Me Lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

> I really love doing these little music memes sometimes. It really helps me get things into perspective and it’s a good little exercise, I think. I hope you guys enjoy this, because I know that I will!
> 
> **MUSIC MEME RULES**   
>  _1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>  2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them. _
> 
> Edit: This is reposted from an account I used but am no longer going to use.

** 1\. Complicated - Avril Lavigne - 4:05 - SFW - Word Count: 238 **

Sometimes it was hard to understand just why or how Max did certain things. He could be so frustrating, and Cole figured it was because he was messed up somehow. No normal person talked about death as much as he did. Whenever they were alone, though, Max changed. He was, mostly, just a sweet, loving guy. The second he was with his friends, though, it was like a switch was flipped and he became an entirely different person.

It was moments like this, however, that Cole didn’t mind so much. The sixteen year old pressed his lips against his chin and neck, hands in his hair and rubbing down the slope of his spine. Cole sat comfortably in his lap, considering Max was too heavy for the opposite to happen, relishing in the other’s attention. At the very least, seated on his bed and surrounded by space and the like, the warmth of Max’s body against his, he felt safe. 

Sonya was set to come pick him up later, they were going to do something with the rest of their friends, sure. But right now, it was His Max. Cole’s Max. The guy that cared about him getting bullied, the one who tried to teach him to stand up for himself, the one that held him close when he was sad or frustrated, the one that would have done anything for him. He loved His Max a lot.

** 2\. Hardware Store - Weird Al Yankovic - 3:44 - SFW - Word Count: 205 **

“Why are we here, again?” Cole groaned, dropping his arms and head like it was just _so_ hard to follow Max around the Ace Hardware store. 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Max laughed, guttural and deep like a growling animal, “We just need a few things for tonight. Don’t worry about it, Coley. All I need now is a couple shovels, some rope, and a new flashlight.”

“...That sounds so suspicious.” But knowing what Max and company did left him knowing that it was most definitely suspicious. Already, there was a pickaxe and plenty of duct tape and some bleach in the basket. He hated being an accessory to this, but at least he didn’t have to give blood anymore.

“Have you never heard of housework? I have a lot of stuff I need to fix for your mom, kiddo.” Of course, he winked and Cole’s heart thudded in his chest. He nodded dumbly and licked his lips, watching the other flex through the obscenely tight little t-shirt he wore. Mind slipping away from this chore, he followed along with his head tipped down and eyes fixated on his secret boyfriend’s body, hoping he wouldn’t get caught being a little bit of a pervert.

** 3\. Shadow Of The Day - Linkin Park - 4:54 - SFW - Word Count: 299 **

It really was such a shame, Cole realized as he watched the bodies being carted away from his house. His fixation on Max had only grown during their odd chase, during the need to have Cole protect his house. The difference was so drastic, and he couldn’t entirely wrap his mind around it. Tugging the firefighter’s coat tighter to his chest, he watched his parents surveying the damage to their house, saw the way they shook their heads and whispered among themselves.

He was an adult, now, even if he didn’t want to be, even if he wasn’t ready. Bee had seen to it that he was going to grow up too soon. Her friends had made it abundantly clear that he had to do whatever it took to survive.

Still, he couldn’t get Max out of his head. Some part of him thought it should have been raining, like in the movies. Whenever things like this happened in movies or books, it was always a dark, stormy night, and there was usually a somewhat happy ending. Instead, this sat heavy on his conscience, despite Melanie’s reassurance. Was he really going to be able to forget this day ever happened? A lot of repression could only go so far, he figured.

Everything seemed to be in black and white, just playing on without him. Looking through a window, maybe, that was the best way to describe this feeling. Nobody could reach him, nothing could touch him, he couldn’t breathe and he was more alive than ever all at the same time.

They had made him indestructible, but damaged nonetheless. While the paradox was hard to understand, he felt he owed a lot of the odd split to Max, the man whose face and body was glued behind his eyelids.

** 4\. Don’t Ask Me - OK Go - 2:46 - SFW - Word Count: 235 **

“I know you hate it.” Max began with a solemn smile, absently fingering the leather corded necklace decorated with colorfully painted wooden beads. Bee had given it to him for his birthday one year, and when he started wearing it, he noticed a change in his boyfriend. The fourteen year old huffed more, seemed more despondent and upset, easily riled up. 

Sure, Max liked to see people reacting, like the thrill of the chase, but this was getting ridiculous. Cole may as well have been green from the tip of his toes to the top of his head.

“I don’t.” He lied, looking down and away, gulping softly. “I don’t hate it.”

“You do. Don’t lie to me, babe.” The sixteen year old told him softly, smiling as he walked over, “Is it because of Bee or me?”

Cole was quiet for a long moment, just staring at his shoes as if they would supply him the right answer. When he finally opened up, he peered up his brow at the taller teen.

“Both? I… Don’t know if you like me as much as you like her. I’m younger than you, so… I’m weirder, too.”

“Shut up.” Max laughed softly, tugging the other in against his chest and kissing the top of his head, “I’m _with_ you. Bee’s a friend, that’s all.” He smiled softly, gently petting the other’s cheeks with his thumbs.

** 5\. Take It Away - The Used - 3:37 - NSFW - Word Count: 218 **

Cole was sure of a few things.

One, nothing was ever certain. Bee had been bad, some weirdly hot Satanist or something. Melanie hadn’t worked out for a few reasons; namely, they were better friends. Neither of them knew what to do in a relationship, they were still too naive. 

Two, he hated certain things, now, that he hadn’t before. Needles were still hard, sure, but the worst thing was knives and guns and even fire and books. His house scared him, fireworks scared him, the old tree the treehouse had been in scared him.

But most of all, he had learned and become sure that ghosts _did_ exist. 

Max had returned to him one night, sitting at the end of his bed, the gory spike of his spine protruding from his neck the first thing Cole noticed when he woke blearily from sleep. He shrieked, backing out of bed and falling onto the floor. 

“Wh-what the hell?”

“I could say the same to you, bud.” Max told him, cracking his neck and grinning at the horror on Cole’s face when it nearly fell right off. “But you don’t see me holding a grudge. Here, take my hand. I’ll help you back up.”

How on earth was Cole going to survive a ghost in his house?

** 6\. Ode To The Bouncer - Studio Killers - 3:26 - SFW - Word Count: 230 **

“Come on, man, he’s fine.” Max tried, sighing heavily as he gestured to the seventeen year old kid with him. Being nineteen had its good graces, but getting into clubs with his friends was harder when he tried to bring his boyfriend.

“He’s young.” Replied the larger man, big enough to slightly intimidate the jock. He rolled his eyes a little, shaking his head, clapping a hand on Cole’s shoulder.

“We’ve got friends inside, and it’s his birthday.” It was an out and out lie, sure, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t get away with it, “He just wants to spend his eighteenth with us, dancing and having a good time. It’s not like we’re going to drink.” He’d get shit for that, too.

“Well, you could take him somewhere else.” The bouncer suggested with a shrug, “You’re not bringing him in here.”

“Sir, I promise you won’t regret letting us in.” Cole tried, and Max inwardly cringed. His boyfriend was still so naive to how the world worked.

“Nice try, kid. Scram before I have to toss you out on your ears.”

“...Max, let’s just go.” Cole sighed, tugging the other’s wrist lightly.

“Fine. We’ll go.” Glaring at the older man as they walked away, around a corner, and he paused to heft Cole up.

“What are you doing?”

“We’re going in through the window, duh.”

Oh, great.

** 7\. Cold Hearted - Paula Abdul - 3:51 - SFW - Word Count: 261 **

There was always something about Max that left Cole feeling chilled and lonely. What could he do but accept it, though? Max was an enigma in and of himself. His mood could flip flop so quickly it could make one’s head spin, so Cole had all but given up on making sense of it. Instead, he rolled with the punches, the forehead kisses, the cuddles on his bed while he read to his older boyfriend.

A lot of the time, it seemed like Max didn’t care much for anything. He’d get this distant look in his eye sometimes and all but grow frozen. His heart could be a summer breeze one second, and then it appeared that he’d remembered something that turned his world to ash. He didn’t play by anyone’s rules but his own, and maybe that was part of why Cole liked him so much.

Even now, cuddled up on the ugly, yellow chicken print couch, he nestled his face into the crook of Max’s neck and shoulder, taking in his scent and smiling softly.

“You okay, there, bud?” Max asked lazily, ruffling Cole’s hair as his eyes drifted from the movie on the TV to glance down at his lover. 

“Yeah.” Cole nodded, “Just… Want to love you is all.” Despite not being able to see the fifteen year old’s eyes, Max knew he wasn’t lying. It brought a soft smile to his lips and his heart seemed to warm up. His eyes went soft and tender as he pet the other’s hair gently. 

“Love you, too, bug.”

**8\. I Wanna Be Naked - Screeching Weasel - 1:44 - SFW-ish - Word Count: 113**

“I really hate clothes.” Max told him one day, out of the blue. Cole wasn’t entirely sure why he said it until he looked over and saw the grey t-shirt the older teen had been wearing being flung to the floor. Naturally, he had to be shirtless. And, then, his hands moved to his pants and Cole’s cheeks burned so brightly Rudolph would have been jealous. 

“Y-you, uh, you know my parents are home?” Cole stammered, stumbling over his words.

“I know.” Max grinned, “The risk is exciting, isn’t it?” Dropping his jeans, leaving him in his green boxer briefs and socks, he reclined on Cole’s bed, “Now, come here and kiss me.”

**9\. Here Comes The King - X-Ray Dog - 1:09 - SFW - Word Count: 77**

Max walked and talked like he was the king of everything. Every single movement was fluid and perfect, even if he had to work to make it look easy. Cole was always entranced by him, even when things were tough. 

When he was sixteen, Max grabbed him by the face, gently at first. Slowly, his hands grew rough, and he gripped the other’s jaw so tight he thought he might die. Thankfully, he let go soon after.

**10\. Notorious - Duran Duran - 4:01 - SFW-ish - Word Count: 258**

“I mean, they think they’re right, but they’re so _wrong_!” Max’s hands flew about his head in a mad dash to keep up with his words, “You’d think that they’d realize that everything they say and do is a lie! But no, they’re just as ignorant as anyone else, and it drives me fucking _crazy_.” 

Cole winced slightly, worrying his lip as those manic eyes turned on him and he gulped audibly.

“Are you okay? Sit… Sit down, calm down.” Patting his bed and scooting over a little, he sighed as Max finally hopped in place twice, shook out his hands, and stepped over some of Cole’s clothes on the floor. At least he had the decency to look ashamed.

“I… I don’t know.” He replied, finally, unable to meet Cole’s eyes. The other pulled him in close, resting his head against his chest. Hearing his heartbeat _did_ help quite a bit, actually, and he immediately started trying to sync their breathing. All the while, Cole’s hands slipped through his hair, over his neck and shoulders, just petting him into a state of complacent comfort.

“Have you been taking your meds?” The seventeen year old questioned, and all he got was a soft ‘nuh-uh’ in return. “Why not?”

“They make me feel like a zombie.”

“But you’re better once you’ve been on them for a while.”

“Yeah…”

“Take them for me?”

“...Fine.” Max didn’t want to, but he couldn’t deny that tone of voice. He’d be taking them when he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I had a lot of fun with this. I love writing these little things, because it gives me a lot to work with and it’s a good exercise. I hope you guys enjoyed, I know I did!


End file.
